Just human
by foxyloxy7
Summary: Kayla goes through trauma at the age of 17 when she is raped and 9 months later she gives birth to a son named Laddie. But that is nothing compared to what else she faces when she finds out the Lost boys biggest secret.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story will contain rape and swearing just a pre warning so if you are sensitive with this stuff you have been warned but it won't be going into it deeply it just helps with the story that I have an idea writing about.**

 **so let's begin.**

I always knew that Santa Carla was dangerous at night as I was about the age of 17 when I got raped in an alleyway I guess that I also should of listened to my mum and stayed home with her but ,no, I just had to go out and have fun. I clearly remember getting whistled at and called over by a group of 3 guys as I didn't pay them no mind but apparently they don't like that. So I was grabbed and raped as they beat me in my face cause blood to run down my body in pools and what else did I forget to mention? That maybe I ended up pregnant and my mum didn't believe me at the time because she was to drunk to understand.

Although as bad as it seems I ended up with a son to which I called him Laddie. He was a quiet baby as he didn't cry or make much noise that was good for me but he had most of my looks with yellow hair and brown eyes.

So where am I going with this so far you may ask or how did I become a creature of the night? Well sit back and listen.

Laddie jumped out of my bed with excitement on his young face as he smiled and grabbed his jacket ready for another day as he shook me out of sleep as a lazy grin reached my face "Good morning to you to" I yawned sitting up stretching a few muscles. He squinted his small eyes to me annoyed "you promised to take me to the boardwalk for a ice cream" his small voice whined dramatically.

shuffling myself out of bed I got changed into ripped jeans a white tank top and my leather jacket. Laddie pulled my hand to the front door impatiently "come on!".

"Laddie, stop one second I got to find some money first" as I scooped around my drinker of a mum for money and I ended up getting $10 dollar note.

I grabbed his small hand and walked to the over populated Boardwalk of tourists as Laddie took everything in for the 7 years he has been here. He needed a father or someone else in his life as I was trying my best for someone my age of now 22 years old.

"Mum, I want this!" Laddie and I heard a small girl whine as we watched how she threw a tantrum about not getting something she wanted "I need it!" She squealed. I shook my head distastefully at them which was one thing I noticed with Laddie and that was how he never asked for much and he was got what he was given.

Pulling my son along I saw the vendor for ice cream as Laddie ordered a double chocolate chip ice cream cone as for me I didn't get anything for I need to save the precious money for Laddie because he deserves more then this really. He tilted his head as I didn't order anything. The vendor gave a greedy smile to me "that will be $1.50" I handed him the cash polity.

We sat down at a bench as the tourist flocked all around just to take a photo of the murder capital.

After about 5 minutes I noticed My friend Emily walk up to us in her tight clothes as she sat down beside Laddie ruffling his already messy hair "Kayla, how are ya?" She asked me with a smile.

"I'm doing fine that is if I get to sleep in" I gave a small playful glare to Laddie which made him shrug as Emily squealed "oh you can't blame him look at his chocolate covered face" she wiped off the mess with her pedicured finger " there's a lot more tourists isn't there?" I kept the conversation going to which she glanced around "I guess so but that means more for businesses. So what are you doing later on?".

I looked to Laddie with a small frown "Maybe going to the beach for soon it's gonna be night" I answered her gleeful question. Emily nodded smirking "or are you really going there to scoop out the hotties".

Laddie piped up "hotties?" His young mind asked confused as Emily smiled bigger making me try to stop her "it what guys are Laddie and one day your gonna be like that to" making me groan.

I stood up and grabbed Laddie's clean hand as Emily stalked beside me "so beach then ".

We probably spent the whole afternoon at the beach as night eventually came for I haven't seen Emily in ages but as far as night goes I'm not a real big fan of it.

"Laddie come on let's get going" I nervously said as Emily then said her good byes and kissed Laddie's forehead "be a good boy". Then she turned to me "as for you, you need to find someone and maybe get laid a couple of times" she quickly left to work at a bar.

Laddie tiredly grabbed my hand and squeezed it as we were walking through the overcrowded Boardwalk I noticed the lost boys. Well, that's what they called themselves so it kinda stuck but as I was walking past them I felt eyes on the back me as if I could feel their intense graze on me. As I then got stopped by a family to whom I guess were tourists as they looked fearful and out of place "I'm sorry to bother you and your brother but we need some help" the women begged.

Laddie yanked on my sleeve jacket telling him to quit it "what can I help you with?" I asked annoyed with Laddie's behaviour.

A smile crept on the families faces "well, we were wondering if you could tell why this place is called murder capital of the world. You see my kids want to know" she explained as their stuck up looking daughter snorted and their son smirked at me flirting.

"Oh, well I guess that because Pe-" but before I could keep speaking a boy came to stand besides me with his fishnet top and wild noted blonde hair as he smiled and laughed as I confused looked to him noticing that he was from the lost boys.

He answered the nervous looking family "your joking right? Why do you think that we get called the Murder capital of the world because usually it's to do with murder" he answered like it was the easiest question ever.

The wife stunted and said a small thank you and walked off as spun around to him "What the hell are you doing?" I asked angry and confused as he shrugged "you stuttered with your answer so I thought hey, you can use some help".

Then laddie tugged once more on my sleeve "mum I'm tired" the lost boy smiled to him "your a mum, I didn't peg you for one".

I snarled "Nor, did I" and then started walking off until I heard a yell "my names Paul and I guess I will see you later".

Then I groaned why did this always happen to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back with my second chapter so I hope that you enjoy it and keep reading and give it ago. Please be warned that there is swearing and mentions of rape. I am going to add the movie in this story a bit later I just got to build it up.**

 **Please enjoy**

Never in my life did I think that I would talk to a Lost boy or let alone one coming up to me and speaking. It made me feel kind of badass in a sense as the look of the tourist family nervously gulped in Paul's presence was kind of a powerful feeling but I guess that's what they must always feel as people even dare to look at their direction.

Laddie was tired for once as he yawned and rubbed his eyes making me smile. For I had a feeling that it was going to be easy to put him to bed without any problems.

Sighing as I collapsed on the bed I thought about the lost boys as Paul had said that I will see him later. In my mind, I was excited for one I was going to speak with someone different and two it felt cool to get to talk to one without getting glared or made fun of by them.

"Mum, are we going to see Paul again?" Laddie asked hopefully with his doe like eyes looking at me tiredly much to me despise of him being around them I felt a protective feel coming from them that if one got hurt the others would quickly do everything they can to help. I must have stared at Laddie for he kept repeating my name as I shook it off smiling at his concern "I d-don't know, Okay? Yes, it was weird of him to randomly come up to us and answer her question but I also think that he was joking" I explained unsure myself as Laddie's face turned sad "I liked him ".

I rubbed his messy hair as he wrapped himself in my blanket to sleep as soon as he was out I walked to my window as the moon shone brightly as I smiled and chuckled as I sometimes like to pretend that I am a queen and that I am with my own king but I know that will never happen.

Sometime later I fell asleep and woke up to a blinding sun.

I had work today as Emily had asked me to help her out a pub serving people to which I gladly agreed to for there would be more money but I had a slight problem and that was Laddie. For I couldn't leave him on his own nor could I ask my mother to take care of him for it would be no use.

So, I decided to bring him with me as we arrived I made him sit at a bench as he played with two small cars and a shell he had found at the beach yesterday. He had a bored look on his young face which made me frown but we need the money as I was made to wear a short black skirt with a whit half opened blouse and an apron as the required uniform just insisted.

Emily cheered as she saw me "Damn, you look good in the uniform" she complemented me to which I nodded embarrassed but quickly got over it for tonight if we got enough tips we would have to take away a piece of clothing. Now, this pub was a family diner at day and a man's cave by night even after what happened to me I still tried to forget everything and move on.

"What may I get you today?" I asked a rather big family who were tourists as the mum was wearing an awkward looking outfit and the fathers tank top stretched over his sunburned gut.

I waited for a few seconds before they answered, "I want the double cheese and bacon burger and plate of chips" the father ordered as the mother spoke up for herself and kids just ordering milkshakes and a coffee with a sandwich.

"That's all then. It will be out shortly" I responded back while taking the menu's and walking away feeling a gaze on me from most likely the father.

"another order" I shouted to the kitchen as they took the ticket as I made my way over to my son as Emily gave him a special chocolate milkshake with ice cream on top and a lot of chocolate "you know, if you feed him that much he is going to be sick" I only half joked.

Emily waved me off "he can suck it up" she laughed as Laddie drank it like there's no tomorrow.

As I delivered the meal to the tourists I saw that night time was around as I had been working from 11:30 till now 8:00 as people kept flocking in hungrily that means now since it now night it's time to get more money from our womanly ways or forced.

I got a $5 tip to take of my shirt and just like that I had to as it was embarrassing but I fought through it as Laddie had made himself comfortable in the spare back room so he could rest.

Then I got made to serve a table of four boys to which I noticed were the Lost boys and Paul as I looked back and took a deep breath walking over "What can I get you?" I asked the same to everyone as they snickered making me feel conscious of my body the leader spoke up "are you new here?" he questioned me to which I gulped "no, well I m-mean that I help out here and what can I get you" I pushed wanting to get away.

"You babe" Paul joked which he quickly shut up about as the platinum blonde glared at him as he cleared his throat. It was amazing how pale they could be minus the darker skin man was in this sun.

Shaking my head and I responded back again "I meant food". Paul laughed non-caringly "we know". A snort and snicker sounds came from each of their mouths and to me it was a bit like an inside joke.

"We want the pizza with no garlic" Paul ordered as I wondered why the leader wasn't. Maybe he didn't speak but I knew that idea was bullshit because I once spotted him making out with a surf Nazi's girlfriend and to me his mouth worked fine but that was as I walked away from them but never did I once realise that he was a killer and that girl a victim.

I nodded and walked away with a panting sweating Emily as she stood in her bra and panties "What's wrong" I urgently asked as she nodded towards the group who I just served "there dangerous Kayla so I don't want to see you flirting" I was shocked for usually I had to tell her that.

As I placed the pizza on the table I asked them if they wanted anything to drink my surprise the leader answered, "nothing that your serving willingly" a smirk spread across his handsome face as I got confused and nodded slowly to their own private joke.

I walked away as that was my last table to serve and I went to go slip on my top and grab Laddie as I saw him asleep "Laddie, wake up" I said as he stood up and smiled "Can we go on the rides?" he questioned excited to which I embarrassedly shook my head "Let's go home first".

A sad look appeared on his face as I had to walk past the boys as they watched me with eagle like eyes "Mum, I want to go!" he begged as I sighed "I can't afford it" then as I was to the door a leather hand touched the handle "allow me, my names david".

Did I know how much trouble I could get into? No not at the time.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- thank you for all your reviews and complements it has brought back this story to life and I wanna personally thank Tayjaydray for making this story co me back to life once again. So sorry for this taking so long. I am a bit more busy now with work and night shifts as well as day shifts cause I work in the mines.**

 **so without further or do let's get into it.**

 **Warning~ contains swearing, mention of rape, and abuse.**

His lather clad hand gripped the door as he held it open for her and Laddie. Many thoughts had been swirling around her head as she was thinking as to why he out of everyone will suddenly want to take in interest in them.

His cool smirk wearily never gave up as she tilted her head "I thought we were going?" He said pushing them out the door along with himself behind them.

"Why are you doing this for us?" I asked confused but he never answered and just shrugged and started walking away as if that sentence never got heard "I Said-" but got abruptly cut off as he whipped around "And why do you speak so much?" He whipped back.

I gulped and looked down to the pavement "I just like to know what happens before it gets put into actions" I must say I didn't think that my answer would come off like that and that being mysterious and a cliff hanger.

It's a bit like when you finish a season of a tv show but it hangs with a cliff hanger and I guess that was me and my life everything I did ended on a cliff hanger excel not on good ones.

"Well, the moons still out and I think that you could have some fun" he explained as I snorted "sounds more like to me that no one ever tells the word no" I laughed earning him a cheeky smile as he rolled his sharp ice like eyes "I hear it more than I should actually".

I confusdly opened my mouth to answer but a a sharp childish sounding voice yells towards us and I see Paul and Marko and Dwanye "Hey!" Paul Hollowed loudly "Where have you been?".

As he meets up with us and cocks his head to me then Laddie in a big smile "what the plan?" He wonders out loud making me think back to that too. I look to David but strangely he zones out like he is in his own world but then I nudge him slightly and he snaps his head to me in wonder "change of plans" he growls out annoyed making me cock my head to him and scrunch up my face.

That didn't sound right? Just before he was all fine with taking us as it was his offer but now he wanted to completely change what we were gonna do. To me, it didn't sound right. Although, who am I to judge when I change my mind more then when I change clothes.

"What are we doing then?" in that second I felt like I said the wrong thing as all eyes stopped on me and Laddie making me feel like I was a joke.

David sucked in a deep breath but at the time I didn't know that he wasn't actually breathing but like I said who am I to judge?

The boys grumbled out as David's icy blue eyes landed on Laddie then slowly to my face then he sidestepped me and nodded to the gang to follow and as I thought that I were to follow he stopped me abruptly "Maybe another night" that was all he said as they left leaving me the dust of them as well as Laddie.

"Well, we should head home now" I commanded to Laddie as he gripped my arm and I lifted him to my chest as we walked all the way home.

 **David's P.O.V**

I really didn't know what I thought when I asked her to come with me but something stirred and I could feel Dwanye chuckling in our thoughts then as I kindly as her if she would like to come with us.

Max, stepped in our minds causing us to growl but otherwise listen.

'Boys, I have an important announcement to make so come by the shop after hours' he informed us as he made a agreements of some kind. Some where in my stomach told me that it would be about Kayla and what her plans were and that didn't settle just right with me.

So as we jumped on our bikes and took to the video store we past the frog brothers as they glared in our ways I must admit that there speech about vampires are truly one of a kind and it's a big help that everyone in this spit shit of a town believes them or else we would be in hell.

As we make it to the video store just a tiny bit earlier I don't think it makes it any better for him.

 **Normal P.O.V**

Max sighs loudly as his boys walk into the shop "Did I not make myself-" he hissed out but David put up his hand in a stop motion "Save it. You wanted us here for a reason" David said annoyed.

"Huh, yes I did and that would be for the girl I am guessing" Max spoke with authority like or a parent and right then you knew you were fucked "How come she walked free and if she means _anything_ to you David change her and with that you have 3 days".

David knew that it had something to do with Kayla but not exactly put like that in that way "You do-" he slowly asked only to be cut off with a sharp hiss from his sire's mouth " _Don't ever underestimate me boy_ ".

So David had to think of a way to change Kayla within 3 days or else,well, he didn't really think that he wanted to know what would happen but Max did have a slight point about wanting her but it's not like he would tell him that.

Even though David wasn't exactly happy he will go through with it.

Kayla got home with a sadden feeling in her gut making her feel like she had been cheated on without the dating involved.

Even though, I was young and free minded back then I must admit that I am now happy and in love but I must say every couples have their problems and ours was not the exception.


End file.
